Rainy Day Misunderstandings
by Gaurdi-chan
Summary: Sonic seeks shelter from a storm, and finds an interesting visitor in Shadow's home. It's a dramatic comedy!:D


It was coming down fast and hard. The wind carried rain continuously slapped across the blue hedgehog's face, blurring his vision, as he sped through the hills, forest, and then streets. Sonic never did like water, especially the kind that came in the form of an aerial attack. Not cool. He had to find shelter, fast! Who was close by…Ah! Shadow! Yeah, that guy couldn't say "No" to him at a crucial time like this! They were practically family! Right?

Five loud pounds played upon the wooden door of Shadow's home. He looked up from his reading (which he was really enjoying, so this better be important!) and opened his door to find a soaking wet blue hedgehog with a grin on his face.

"Hey dude! It's pourin' like crazy out there! Mind if I come in?" Sonic chattered as he squeezed past Shadow, in order to gain entrance. He then proceeded to free himself of those accursed droplets on his quills.

And have them splash all over a certain ebony hedgehog. Unintentionally of course. Wiping the 'delightful' soak of his face, Shadow groused sarcastically, "Why sure! Come on in a completely drench my hall way and myself while your at it!"

"Aw, sorry Shad'!" Sonic chuckled sheepishly. "I'll clean it up I promise! Can't I just stay here until the rain lets up? Please? Be a pal?" Sonic pleaded, grinning and clasping his hands together.

"Ah, fine. Just don't make that face around me again, you look like an idiot."

"Fair enough! Wha'cha got to do around here?"

"I was reading…" Shadow was about to address his material when a voice spoke from another hallway that led to the bedroom.

"Shadow, Thank you again, so much! For letting me use your shower and-" A pink hedgehog looked from her host to his new guest. "O! Hey Sonic!" Her eyes lit up like fireworks.

"O, uh, hey Amy!" Sonic chimed. Amy sure did look cute like that. Her quills unbound and slightly damp, along with how small she looked in Shadow's shirt and jeans. Gosh, she was- Wait… Shadow's clothes, on Amy…After a shower, from his…room. Everything slowed down as thoughts of Shadow over Amy barged though his mind.

All of sudden he was knocked back to reality when a bored voice said "Hey Faker, you ok?" Sonic didn't really register what happened next.

"YOU BASTARD!" He roared, as he lunged at Shadow, pinning him on the hardwood floor and pummeling the ever-loving crap out of him. He didn't really hear Amy's cry of "Sonic! Stop it!" Nor did he realize he had just been slammed in the face, until his back hit the wall behind him. He jolted out of his rage-filled musings to stare at Amy. She was standing by Shadow, hammer in hand breathing heavily. She started to yell at him, and Shadow struggled to get up, hand feeling his bruised face.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sonic! Why did you attack Shadow like that?" She bellowed. Sonic just stared at her in a stupor. Why had she chosen Shadow? Didn't she like him anymore? Did she finally get fed up with his commitment issues and find comfort in Shadow's arm? All these question raced through his head, faster than he could keep up with.

"HEY! Are you even listening to me?" Amy shrieked at him.

"What?" Was all Sonic could voice.

"I said 'Why did you do that to Shadow?' Look at him!" Sonic did as he was told. Amy supported the black hedgehog on her shoulder. Sonic had given Shadow a black eye, bruises on his cheeks and a few cuts on various areas of his visage.

"What made you do that, Sonic?" Amy questioned again. With a sweeter tone this time.

Sonic tried to form his thoughts in to words as best he could, and came out with, "Why did you sleep with him?"

Two pairs of eyes gaped at him blankly.

Shadow broke the silence with a unsure "What?"

Sonic tried again, "Amy, why did you sleep with him," Sonic emphasized this, by pointing at Shadow, "Why? Your just a kid."

Amy and Shadow's face burned with burning red blushes. "You, you think I had sex? With Rose?" Shadow uttered.

It was Sonic's turn to look confused. "Uh, yeah…didn't you?"

A startled Shadow nearly fell to the floor (nearly!) as he realized Amy let go and glared darkly at Sonic. Shadow began to wonder about his well being, and decided to slowly back away behind his sofa.

"You think I slept with him?" Amy whispered deeply. Neither of the males recognized that tone. It was like something had possessed the young girl. Sonic found his legs quaking and began to ponder if it was safer to run out in the storm again.

"Um, not anymore?" He tried.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She hollered out with her powerful lungs. She stomped right up to him, hands on her hips and her eyes to his. Sonic gripped the wall for security, not that it gave much.

"Just because a guy was nice enough to let me come inside his home, and allowed me to use his shower AND dryer, because I was soaking wet from this stupid storm, does not , and I repeat, DOES NOT mean that I'm going to jump in the sack with him, you dumb, inconsiderate, self-assuming, jerk-face!" Amy made sure to get in a few pokes, just to accentuate her point. She made a quick 'humph' and walked out the door.

And few seconds pasted by, and Shadow came up from the protection of his sofa and said simply "You're an idiot."

"Sh-shut up!" Sonic pouted, a pink hue rushing to his cheeks.

Just then Shadow's door was flung open, accompanied by a crash of lightning and boom of thunder. In the door way was a soaked, annoyed, and embarrassed-looking Amy.

"Sorry Shadow, I forgot my stuff is still in your dyer…and it's still raining outside…Um, could I use your shower again?" She giggled sheepishly.

It rained for the rest of the night, so Amy made dinner and they all had a wonderfully awkward time.

The End.

* * *

Wrote because it's been raining for days here, and I wanted to write some angry hedgies:)


End file.
